Timing is Everything
"Timing is Everything" is the sixteenth episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fast Forward, which originally aired on March 30, 2007. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Cody Jones (Chris Adams II) *Sh'Okanabo (Sean Schemmel) *Viral (Eva Christensen) Minor Characters *Darius Dun (David Zen Mansley) *Utrom Shredder (Scottie Ray) *Foot Soldiers *Constable Biggles (Sean Schemmel) *Chet Episode Plot synopsis In 2005, a unknown person dressed in a trench coat and fedora arrives at a post office, giving careful instructions for an envelope to be delivered exactly on 2105 to a Michelangelo Splinterson before vanishing. The package sits in the post office for over a hundred years and has become a source of curiosity to all of the postmen who have watched over it. Finally, by the package's delivery date, the entire post office decides to deliver the time capsule package. Serling receives the package but refuses the postmen's request to see what's inside the package and meet Mikey. When he address the Turtles to the mail delivery, Mikey dismisses it as junk mail, so Serling leaves the package on the table. Zooming in on the package, it reads, "Open Immediately!!" Cut to Sh'Okanabo’s ship, Darius Dun contacts the evil alien to see how he's progressing with the stolen plans for Cody's time machine. Sh'Okanabo tells Dun that he will contact him when things are ready. Dun closes the connection and we discover that the villain's Time Window is finished! Viral activates the machine, but something goes wrong and the power surges, washing everything out with white energy! Cut back to the lab where Cody, Don and now Mikey are working on the Time Window. Suddenly, a red warning light begins to flash as an alarm sounds. Cody investigates via the computer and discovers that there’s been a rip in time and space in the city, which can only be created by a machine just like Cody’s Time Window! Cut to the streets of New Manhattan as Cody, Splinter and the Turtles race along on Shell Speeders and the Big Wheel. Time rifts to the past begin to open everywhere! The group tries to avoid the obstacles, but they collide with one another and go flying out of control! Don and Splinter are launched into one rift while Cody and Leo fly into another. Meanwhile, Raph and Mikey are left in front of a rift that has dinosaurs pouring out of it! Mikey and Raph manage to get the dinosaurs back into their rift and it closes. Cut to New York City of the past, as Splinter and Don materialize in the middle of the street. They materialize right in front of a truck labeled TCRI and dodge the vehicle. Splinter immediately recognizes that they are back in the year of their mutation. Suddenly, a blind man walks into the street in front of the TCRI truck! The vehicle swerves to avoid the man as a boy pushes him out of the way. A canister on the back of the truck goes flying and bounces on the street - right at a little boy carrying four baby turtles in an aquarium! The canister hits the tank, shattering it. The turtles and canister fall into a storm drain, where the container breaks open and douses the reptiles with ooze! Splinter and Don have just witnessed their own mutant creation! As they retreat into an alley, Splinter advises his son that they cannot afford to damage the timeline. Cut to New York, year 1993. A rift opens and Leo and Cody fall out. As they look around, Leo realizes where exactly they are: it’s the Turtles' first battle with the Foot Clan! The Foot attack - Leo protects Cody and defeats them. Just then, Shredder appears, climbing out of the wreckage of the water tower Splinter dropped on him and none too happy because of it! Cut to Mikey and Raph as another rift opens in front of them. This window contains future versions of themselves! They’re in Sh’Okanabo’s ship, fighting Foot ninjas. As Raph and Mikey watch on, their future selves yell for them to get back to Cody’s penthouse, where there’s a piece of mail that can help. And when they get to this part, they have to remind their past selves to do the same. As the rift shuts, another opens releasing angry Vikings. Cut back to Don and Splinter in 2005. Don realizes there’s only one way to fix everything, and it’s to turn Cody’s Time Window into a temporal beacon that can focus on their arm gauntlets and lead them home. With that, he draws up some schematics and puts them in an envelope to deliver to the post office; Splinter advises him to use "small words". Cut to Raph and Mikey as they arrive at the penthouse. They grab the letter from Serling (that's now 100 years old), and read - it's the plans that we just saw Donatello drawing up in the past! Cut back to Cody and Leo in the year 1993. As the Shredder attacks, Cody can do nothing but watch on as Leo battles his foe. Cut to Raph, Mikey and Serling as they work on the time machine, though the instructions Don sent aren't as easy as they seem. They finish their work and activate the Time Window - but it fails to function. Raph gets frustrated and kicks the machine - which causes it to start working! Cut back to Don and Splinter in the year 2005 just after Don has finished mailing the missive. Splinter asks his son when they can expect to be rescued, and Donatello states that if everything went as planned - it should be right about now. On cue, the alley is bathed in bright light as a time rift appears. Cut to Cody and Leo in the year 1993. Leo continues his skirmish with Shredder until a time rift opens behind him. Leonardo yells to Cody to run and they both escape through the portal. Cut back to Cody’s lab where Splinter, Don, Leo and Cody materialize through the Time Window. The temporal beacon worked, but time and space are still collapsing! Our heroes must find the source of the problem, which Cody deciphers is located within the Chelsea Chasm. Cut to Sh’Okanabo’s ship as the Hovershell pulls up. The Turtles, Splinter, and Cody find Sh’Okanabo and Viral in a panic, not knowing what to do. Cody offers to fix things when more rifts open inside the spacecraft. Out of the windows comes the Shredder and his crew of Foot ninjas! As the Foot attack, Cody and Don rush to the machine to make repairs. Sh’Okanabo helps the other Turtles fend off the Foot. Cody takes note of the modifications to the time window and asks Viral if she and her master were attempting to move the entire Earth through time; Viral disappears without giving an answer. Suddenly another rift opens, showing Raph and Mikey from earlier on. With that, the present Raph and Mikey remember that they must tell their past selves to go get the package. Once that is accomplished, the Turtles and Splinter, with Sh'Okanabo's help, finish off Shredder and the Foot, sending them back into their rifts. With the enemies gone, Cody and Don finish fixing the Time Window and it stabilizes. All of the rifts are sucked back into the machine, save for one final rift that remains open. It’s a portal back to 2005! The Turtles and Splinter see their path home and move towards it as Cody says goodbye. Sh’Okanabo, no longer in need of help, closes in on Cody. The Turtles leap in to intervene! The heroes realized that they couldn't leave Cody in the evil alien's hands, so they did not enter the time rift before it sealed. Mike grabs Cody and pulls him away. Raph throws one of his sais and destroys the enemy's time machine. With that, the guys escape from the exploding craft and take off in the Hovershell, leaving a defeated Sh’Okanabo with nothing. Later at Cody’s penthouse, the Turtles, Splinter and Cody can finally rest. Cody finds out from Officer Biggles that Chelsea Chasm is now empty, which means Sh’Okanabo is gone. The troubling question is how he obtained the plans for the Time Window in the first place... Quotes *'Shredder:' Leonardo, you should have run while you had the chance. Leonardo: Right. Guess you're still upset about the whole "dropping a water tower on your head" thing, huh? *'Leonardo:' (battling the Shredder) I really did not miss this! *'Shredder:' Something is different about you, Leonardo. Interesting, but I will destroy you all the same! *'Shredder:' Impossible! You are not this powerful! Raphael: Dude, we put the kibosh on you a long time ago! You're history! Miscellaneous *Shredder appears for the second time in Fast Forward. He previously appeared in Clash of the Turtle Titans during Mikey's exaggerated flashback. *Leonardo and Cody arrive just at the end of The Shredder Strikes, Part 2. The sky is however clear, while in The Shredder Strikes, it was dark and cloudy. *In the Times Square scene, there are four humanoids with yellow skin. The color palette for them match with those of the Simpson family sans Lisa. *The Turtles are shown mutating in the year 2005, the same year they supposedly went to the future. *When, Leo and Cody get zapped to the day when Splinter defeated the Shredder. Cody checks the date and his screen reads 1993. Which would mean the first five seasons took place over a span of 12 years. Gallery * Timing is Everything/Gallery External link *"Timing Is Everything" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Fast Forward episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes